


Hot Blooded

by SaSaCo



Series: Other Fics Archive [1]
Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Archived From sasaco-fics Blog, Blood, Established Relationship, Fighting Kink, Fist Fights, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSaCo/pseuds/SaSaCo
Summary: "Adam and Brad have a relationship that is regarded as odd to the outside world but is passionate and right up their alley." Written by Tumblr user sourcherry-and-frenchvanilla.*Saved and posted to Ao3 as an archival piece. SaSaCo is not the writer. If you are the writer and would like this piece removed, please comment here or send us a message on Tumblr at sasaco-fics.





	Hot Blooded

I prodded at the healing split in my lip with my tongue, furrowing my eyebrows against the dull pain that knit at my forehead. My coffee sat in front of me, the steam coming up to lick the end of my cold nose. Snow had started to fall about a half hour or so ago, covering the sidewalk with a coat of bright white. My jacket was wrapped tightly around my tense shoulders creating a protective barrier from the eyes of judgmental people around me. My cuts were old, puckered. They were slowly losing their blue and purple tinge. Lacking the painful slice in the skin. After mulling over it, I reduced myself to dabbing the soft scar tissue beginning to form.

“Knock knock.” Someone said, rapping on the table a few times with their fist. Neil. I looked up at him from under my hair and sighed.

“Yes?” I asked, swirling my spoon in my drink. Neil took it upon himself to sit down, staring at me until I looked up. 

“Shit.” He laughed and weaved his arms across his chest, clearly taken aback by my healing face. “I know, I know. I’m forbidden from dabbling in your personal lives, but really. You, uh..” He quirked his eyebrow up and tilted his head at me, trying to locate the proper term.

“Get turned on by it? Yep.” I raised my eyebrows deviously. “Don’t knock it ‘til you’ve tried it, my man.” I breathed, stretching out my sore neck. Neil continued to eye my nearly gone wounds. 

“What’s,” Neil reached out to poke a spot on my chin, “that one. The scrape.” He squinted his eyes at it while I found it and recalled the event that plastered the wound on my face.

“Oh, that. Brad, er- threw me against a wall or two.” I chuckled and tapped the scrape with my pinkie. Neil creased his forehead at the news and shook his head.

“Forget I asked.” He concluded.

I nodded knowingly and raised my eyebrows, pushing my mug around with two fingers. “I’ve never been happier.” I grinned widely, almost too happily. Neil returned the smile with an unsure head roll. A saving grace from the awkwardness, my phone began to ring. “Let me just take this… Brad?” Hearing his name, Neil stared at the phone, demanding it silently to keep all personal stuff quiet. The phone call was a type I knew well. “What are you doing..?” I asked, partially confused. “…Oh.. Oh… I’m with Neil…. No, Brad. He just got here… Well, isn’t that ladylike… I can’t just drop every— Wait, what are you doing again?… Doing that, waiting for me?… Stop, Brad. I’m in public…” I cringed apologetically at Neil and plugged my free ear with one finger. “Can you wait?… I think you can… Stop doing that… The fake moaning… Not fake?.. Ahem, Brad?… I’m- Brad. I’m on my way.”

Neil shook his head. “Really, Adam? I mean. You get hurt… Can’t you guys just be romantic or something?” He asked, cringing slightly, toying his hair uncomfortably. 

“Sometimes. Not right now, though. That’s my cue. Gotta go.” I said, shoving my phone into my pocket whilst gulping down the last bit of my coffee, my breathing slightly labored. Neil groaned and rolled his eyes, but I was too busy walking through the cafe door the pay any mind. 

I sat in the driver’s seat of my car and leaned my head back on the headrest. I hated when Brad did this to me, but I loved the outcome. The worst part of it was that he had to call while I was in public. 

The drive home was an uncomfortable one. I ended up rolling all the windows down in the car and getting some air so I could properly think about what I was getting into yet again. I pulled up into the driveway and shook my head to myself. Brad probably heard when I came home. Just like a fucking dog. He was probably hidden somewhere, prepared for another round. 

I walked up to the front door and grabbed the knob. To my surprise, it was locked. The little prick locked the door, knowing he got me excited and he locked the damn door so I’d have to wait. The window next to the door was open enough for some screen to show so I looked inside. Brad was right on the other side, dressed in a thin t-shirt and boxers. 

“You little…” I hissed and watched his deviously through the screen as he provocatively touched himself, teasing me and luring me inside. There had to be another way in and I couldn’t just sit on the front porch considering the pressure growing in my pants. I trotted to the side gate and opened it, stealthily sliding through the side door and into the garage. To my luck and satisfaction, the door was unlocked. Walking in, I couldn’t spot Brad immediately, but I knew for a fact that he was hiding somewhere convenient. “Hello?” I sang, setting down all my stuff on the counter. I could here the floorboards creak in the room adjacent to me, so I took extra caution just to be quiet and surprising. 

As I turned to corner, I was blind-sided by Brad. Weaving his fingers in the hair on the back of my head, he yanked back hard. “What took you so long?” Brad laughed and shoved me against the wall, my cheekbone slamming hard into the surface. 

I shut my eyes and tried the stifle my excitement that was turning into a antsy jig and Brad continued to pull harder on my hair. “I was busy.” I coughed out, wincing as my cheek flared with pain. Tendrils of hair cover my face and I was already breathing heavily. A deep, hateful but passionate laughed billowed out from deep inside of me. Wiggling out of Brad’s grasp, I returned the favor by snatching his hair and whipping his head back. 

“You were busy…” Brad said, echoing me. His eyes screamed passion and pain at the same time, the blue color burning with intensity. “With what, exactly?” He asked, his eyes squeezed shut. This time, Brad let out an airy laugh and snapped his mouth shut in a sensual biting motion. I let his hair go and I was taken aback by the speed he came at me with. Not even a second later, Brad’s teeth were latched to my bottom lip, making me cry out in pain. The sharp flavor of blood soaked my taste buds and dribbled out of my mouth. 

“Payback.” I evilly chuckled and threw him away from me, making him stumble back and fall. I crouched above him and shoved his face sideways into the carpet. “Mock me again.” I dared him, picking his face up and slamming it into the ground again. Brad laughed loudly, pulling his head up to reveal the red mark starting to raise. 

“Mm. What kept you? Ah, that’s right. You were busy.” He answered. I snatched his bottom lip with my teeth and pulled on his lip ring. “Oh my god!” Brad screamed, another heartwarming laugh coming out. 

I stretched my neck out for Brad and pointed at it. “My turn.” Brad took the bait and kissed my neck for a couple of seconds, pulling on the skin with his lips and tongue. He pulled away and grinned, obviously satisfied with the bruise he had left. I pulled his shirt up over head and licked a long line up the center of his chest, carefully placing my lips to distract him. Some of the blood from my wound dripped onto his lips and he quickly licked the red liquid into his mouth. Somehow the blood sparked something in Brad, because without hesitation, he bucked his hips up and I met his hips with mine, pushing him back to the floor. I let myself grind on him heavily and feel all the sensation coming with it. 

I slightly opened my eyes and saw Brad’s hands trail down his stomach and go to unbuttoning his pants. “Don’t touch.” He demanded when my hands went to help. 

“Oh my god, you fucker.” I said, forcing myself to close my eyes so I didn’t do anything too risky. Brad pulled his own pants off and laid there in the thin fabric of his boxers. I leaned down to give him a long open-mouthed kiss and was shocked when Brad’s balled fist smacked me in the side of the head. “Uh, excuse me?” I said, recovering from the blow. 

“I said don’t touch, you ass. I’ve got it.” Brad elbowed my jaw, making my teeth grind together and I was almost sure I knocked one loose. Shoving his hands in his own pants, he got to work, massaging himself with his eyes closed to me.

I sat up and rolled to the side, sitting on my knees next to him. “Efficient.” I gushed, rubbing my eyes as I tried not to stare. I pressed on of my hands over his work space and was rewarded with a stern glare from Brad. 

“Okay.. You are such an impatient asshole. I said don’t touch. It’s like you're fucking deaf.” He growled, pulling his hands away. “Okay. Now go.”

I was seconds away from taking him when he lifted up off the ground and slammed my head backwards. My head landed right where the tile and carpet meet and I just knew blood would be involved. While I was stunned, Brad got up and hauled ass out of the room. I got up and followed in the direction he went, walking into our back bedroom. 

“Uh, Brad? What’s wrong with this picture? I’m clothed.” I snarled, jaunting into my room. “I swear to god, if you’re not naked yet, I’m totally goin—.” I was shut up my Brad pile driving me into the wall and pressing himself against my leg. “Okay.. jesus..” I moaned, moving my leg against the sensitive part of Brad’s body. He ran my head into the wall, splitting my lip and and spun me around, giving me the lead. I shoved him against the wall, his eye smashing against the corner of the door frame. During the escapade, my shirt finally came off and I successfully undressed Brad and got him on the bed. Blood was dribbling out of the split in his eyebrow and he was missing his lip-ring thanks to my quick teeth.

I leveled my head above his hips and took him into my mouth, reaching up with one hand to attempt to puncture the skin of Brad’s chest with my nails. I pulled my mouth off of him and smirked at him.

“Oh, you little shit.” He laughed and gripped the sheets. I set his legs open and pushed into him as hard as I could, going to the hilt with each thrust. I pulled Brad’s hair again and then got him back for earlier by giving him a blow to the jaw. By now, I had a black eye and bloody mouth; my head was flowing blood down over my back. Brad was just as messed up. Brad gave me a smile and screamed loudly. My hand went to grip his throat and I shoved his head back hard against the bed. Brad squeaked underneath my hand, his grin widening as I upped my pace. He sputtered slightly and spat a bloody spray onto my chest, arousing me further. 

I relentlessly pivoted into him until he finally caved and finished. I pulled out despite my current state and licked the blood from Brad’s mouth. He took my head and slammed it against the headboard, knocking the loose tooth out. Leaning over the bed, I let the broken tooth fall aimlessly to the ground, my mouth filling with metallic fluid. I grinned at Brad, my eyes burning as I allowed the blood to flow out of my mouth. Brad lithely jumped over me and plunged himself onto my unguarded length, sitting all the way down the first try. 

“Whore.” I cursed, spitting blood in his face and tugging at his hair. He nodded and lolled his head back. He moaned loudly and tightened his whole body around me, making me hiss and squirm beneath him. Finally, I finished too, making Brad jerk up and grab my neck. He whipped my injured head against the headboard and tightened his fist around my windpipe. 

“You should ice that.” Brad said, his eyes half open in a seductive stare. He turned my head and saw deep bruising on half of my face. Smacking my cheek, he left me against the pillows, smiling. A couple minutes later he came back with ice and pressed it against my mouth and jaw. He had is own and put it to his eyebrow. 

“We should do this again.”

“Anytime.”


End file.
